


Cling

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Fear and Sadness want to forget.





	Cling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Inside Out' nor am I profiting off this.

Fear clings to her long after Riley goes to sleep. Neither one is ready to talk about the running away or near permanent loss of her and Joy. 

"What happens if we never want to talk about it?" Sadness asks, rubbing her nose against his shoulder. The fabric is scratchy, familiar. 

"I can always file it under: dangerous fears which I am incapable of facing. Or we can rely on Joy to talk about everything." 

Everyone else wants to talk about it. They want to know everything. Forgetting is the pleasant alternative, but no one is letting them. 

They cling.


End file.
